


Love and War

by SweetWriter18



Series: Love [3]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Demons, Earth, F/F, F/M, Good and Evil, Humanity, Immortality, Life - Freeform, Nephilim (Darksiders), Original Character Death(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWriter18/pseuds/SweetWriter18
Summary: What if there was a love story never told? One that humanity never knew. A story that was older than time. What might humanity do if they heard such a thing? The story of the bonding of life and death, of love and war, Peace and Strife, Tranquility, and Fury. What would humanity do if they truly knew?  It would probably be the story of the century.  Well...I guess it's best to hear it.
Relationships: War (Darksiders)/Original Character(s)
Series: Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644760
Kudos: 2





	Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there was a love story never told? One that humanity never knew. A story that was older than time. What might humanity do if they heard such a thing? The story of the bonding of life and death, of love and war, Peace and Strife, Tranquility, and Fury. What would humanity do if they truly knew? It would probably be the story of the century. And, It is.  
> Love is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life- The oldest of the four, She has seen many beings live and also die. She is considered a mother of sorts by the sisters. She was the only sister alive before the war and in so witnessed Eden before it's fall. And, Because of this, Life is one of the only few who understands why Eden is such a painful place for the horsemen. 
> 
> Peace -The Second Oldest of her four sisters. 
> 
> Tranquility- The Third oldest sister
> 
> Love-The youngest of the four sisters. Born after the War on Eden and Man's fall to earth. Love was tasked with providing humans with the ability to love and grow. She the more compassionate of the sisters and at sometimes considered to be a little more human then the rest.

What if there was a love story never told? One that humanity never knew. A story that was older than time. What might humanity do if they heard such a thing? The story of the bonding of life and death, of love and war, Peace and Strife, Tranquility, and Fury. What would humanity do if they truly knew?

* * *

#  Love and War

Love remembered when she first saw War and his brothers, the horsemen. They are the guardians of our world's most sacred balance. It was their job to keep heavens and hell within their places. It was their job to make sure that there would never be a war like one on Eden. At least that is what they told her and her sisters. They were as she pictured from the race of Nephilim, hybrid of the two species heaven and hell. Tall,huge even in stature with an uneven balance into the source of their two natures. They were beautiful in their own right but terrible and primal as well. Love wondered as stolen glances upon them were all Nephilim once so intimidating or was it these four who stood out the most to be the council enforcers. The beings of peak power and strength. Her eyes must have focused longer than necessary because Life reached to her side and pinched at her hand drawing back her attention to the charred council. Her sister's eyes narrowed and like a scolded child, love bowed her head. She was mindful of her eyes' attention now that she had been scolded by her older sister. This meeting was important for the both of them. A sister, born to the being known as Life, she was the first of the many beings who would teach the beginnings of the emotion known as love in the universe.

Humanity would be one of her many charges in her lifetime, a race of beings made by the creator who would experience some of the feelings she could enlist. The council told her that she was to help humanity and that her gift of love would test them in a way that would show judgment at the end of days. She was excited. She would finally leave her sister’s sanctuary and explore the many worlds left in the wake of Eden’s fall. Luckily, It seemed the charred council in all their pompous show didn’t notice her fleeting attention because they continued to bless her and warn her of her place within the great balance. Once they were done, She bowed her head and accepted their grace with an ever gracious bow before leaving her place in front of them. 

Love followed behind her sister to stand far from the other races allowed within the council chambers until they all were formally dismissed. Life had yet to take her stand in front of them and they were not beings known for forgetting. At the thought of her sister, Love turned to look at her now. Life kept her eyes straight and her back taunt. She showed no sign of unease or boredom. She noticed nothing on her face except that she was simply keeping watch on those around the room.And, it seemed some were returning the favor.

There were those who weren’t actually looking at the council and hearing their praise on the specific individuals in the room or enduring their integrations but instead turned to stare at her. Life was beautiful. The very thing that allowed them all to stand in a sense. The very embodiment of a creator's gift to them. She was intoxicating as the Demon Mother known as Lilth. She was tall and full figured with skin the color of the richest earth. She had long wavy black and moss-green colored hair that was entangled with flowers that flowed down her back and ended at the flair of her hips.On each arm laid detailed tattoos in white ink that covered the entire length until it came to the palms of her clawed hands. Her eyes were pure white with no pupils unlike love herself and Her lips were full and painted with a single green stripe along the middle. She wore no shoes but instead little bangles on each ankle made of a metal love had no idea about, but resemble gold. She wore a dark green choli embroidered with a gold trim along the neckline and sleeves and a deep green langa around her waist.Her sister’s gaze did not move but her mind brushed softly against her own. It was a sweet touch like a cat rubbing up against your leg. 

_ Tell me child are you having your fill of sights, today. _

Love could only bow her head and not smile in slight fear that the council would notice. They were rather strict beings and more than once she had seen them violently reprimand a being for their insolence no matter how small. Her sister sounded slightly crossed with love behavior but not truly anger. It was more worrying than true anger. After this meeting, Love would be on her own to find her own dominion and accomplish the mission handed to her by the council. They both would be too busy to actually spend time with one another. It was saddening but it was the journey of how it dared may say life. 

_ Are all Angels and Demons like this. Do they all seem to be both terrifying and grand.  _

Life only allowed the corner of her lips to tilt up for a moment before nodding. It was a small smile but one that quickly disappeared before anyone could see.

_ Angels beings of such pompest pride and endless arrogance. They abound themselves with their rules and laws. But, Remember child they are not the oldest nor the wisest of the races. No matter how much they ruffle their feathers.  _

_ And, Demons, they are a terrible danger with their selfishness and greed. Some are beautiful while others cruelty shows upon their skin. Never trust a demon. Not truly which also sometimes makes them rather predictable.  _

Life’s eyes scanned them all, especially a particular demon by the name of Samuel. He is one of the most dangerous demons in hell.The second most powerful in hell falling in line after lucifer but in terms of actions was one of the most cunning. He was one of the very few that Life couldn't truly figure out when it came to actions. It made her uneasy whenever he was around. Now especially with Love being in full view of him now. Love, How she adored the young one but was ever more fearful for her now that she was free to explore the worlds.  _ Would she be safe? Had she taught her enough of the worlds and their cultures?  _ Life’s mind raced and wandered through the questions and worries. 

_ And then the horseman. How would you describe them, dear sister? _

Love's question drew her from her sisterly worry and into a new one. Life swallowed before turning her gaze to them now. They all stood together. The weight of their entire being something that never truly left the council’s chambers when they were summoned into it. Death, War, Fury, and Strife. Those were their names. She remembered their birth long ago. She had been there with her own older sister. The one before and just remembering  **_her_ ** caused an ache in her old heart. And, the pain that she once buried deep inside of her to raise once more. She could only turn towards love and whisper in a tone that had lost all love and care.

_ They are beings you must forever stay away from, for with their being. They only bring true death.  _

Love tensed before lowering her head and nodding as she quickly sensed the change of her sister's easy mood into something mournful. Together, their eyes returned to the council. But, Underneath her heavy lashes Love allowed her gaze to fall on the one who was called War. 

It would be another year or so before Love saw War once again. And, In that time love herself had grown though not by much. She was something that the universe knew existed but rather didn’t truly believe in or cared for on certain occasions. When she did meet the horseman again. It was a realm known as the Far Fields were a deity much older than Love or life existed. He was a fickle being, a man far older than his appearance of a human being in their mid-thirties and he was a creature who loved his charges far more than she could comprehend. She knew among the realms that he was famous for being someone who could equal death speed and had been one of the very rare few to actually talk down the ancient horseman and live from it. 

When the serpent hole opened, Love was greeted with a landscape of sand and wind-worn rock. The sun beat down with such harsh intensity and the air was dry as well as gritty. For the first time, She willed her hood from her face and allowed the sun to beat upon it to which she instantly regretted as her face grew wet with sweat and her lips became cracked from a lack of moisture. The air smelled like dust and dry baked earth. It was silent except for the soft whistle of the wind and her own footsteps. Love pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned in the wonder of the land around her. For miles, She could see nothing but that sand and wind-worn rock. It made her wonder how anything out here could ever truly exist. “What brings you here, Girl?” The sound of that deep voice made her jump a good inch into the air. She quickly turned the action causing her hair to come unbound even more and flow wildly through the wind.She pushed much of it back before she bowed her head and greeted. “I bid you well, Horsemaster. I have been ordered by the council here to seek you for one of your charges.”

“Nonetheless,thought as much.If you had i would have thought you to stupid to enter into my domian without my permission. ”He snapped the tone of his voice filled with a mix of anger and disdain. He strolled past her making her carefully step back and lower her head. “I am sorry. I will make sure that whoever comes to me is taken care of for however long as I am needed.”She whispered causing the Horsemaster to tense and then look upon her. He said nothing only looked at her for a moment before turning to the churning sands. The silence in the air now carried something else. A rumble heavy and constant like a beating drum. Love looked forward and into the distance were a massive cloud rose from the earth. “Then, with that promise step lively girl and come forth. Laid down your weapons and lay your hands on one who might be your companion.”

Suddenly, The cloud enveloped them rushing over them like a cloud of smoke and blinding her to the massive forms that raced through and passed them. Their forms were massive, towering over her small frame. These were ancient beasts. The things that themselves were not like any normal horse. They were dangerous and beautiful but all the while intelligent. Soon many of them changed direction moving to circle them both. Love watched them catching them as they moved through the dust filled blanket and into her view. “Your weapons girl, lay down your weapons or none shall come to you.” He recalled making Love hastened to unlatch the gloves so carefully made for her. When the final buckle was released and the cloth peeled from her hands. Love dropped them letting them fall to the floor. It was only then one chose to emerge from the clouds and walk towards her. It stopped only a few feet in front of her. They gazed upon one another curious but also interested. She took the first step carefully, even mindful of how she approached. She reached out with no only her hands but with it might be stupid to say but also her heart. The years she had been alone never seeing her sisters. It made her ache for what she brought to those around her. It made her wish for something more. As if sensing it the horse moved and reached forward placing it muzzle upon her hand. She smiled and slowly reached out. 

Love laid her hand upon the horse’s neck and smoothed out the downy fur underneath and with that soft touch it’s body took form and it’s fur toke shape and color becoming pure white with specs of gold along its flank while flames the color of rose gold danced at its feet and through its mane. Love ran her fingers through strands of it’s mane marveling at the beauty of her new horse and companion. She was behind her. "What will be the name of your stead, girl?” 

Love turned to the horsemaster whose form had moved closer to them both and gave the ancient being a soft smile before answering. “Compassion. Her name shall be compassion.” The horse master bowed his head before reaching to brush a hand down Compassion’s neck. “Care for her girl like no other. She will be your companion and friend. Change is coming and She will guide you through it.” Love gave a soft nod, understanding fully the gift she had now received. He placed her gloves back into her hands and with quick movements she pulled them on and buckled them. She took a breath before pulling herself up and onto Compassion back. 

It was no sooner that she sat down did Compassion take off bursting past her herd and downward towards the golden fields with a speed no normal horse could muster. Her massive golden hooves beat along the dusted earth rattling it until it waved the dust into the air blanketing them both. 

When Compassion finally slowed, Love found that her companion had delivered them to a meadow. It was a beautiful sight this meadow with lush green grass decorated by beautiful flowers of various colors while small streams of clear blue water began seeping through the stone and running through the middle. Love slowly but gently eased off of compassion. When her feet finally hit the ground Compassion gave a heavy shake before walking off towards the small stream where she began to drink. Love sighed easing off her robe allowing the sun to grace her skin. That part of the journey was over and for a moment she allowed her body and mind a break. She slipped her robe from her skin, the material becoming ash in the wind and moved to sit across a jutting rock that erupted from the ground. She was careful to climb as her hands weren’t as powerful as her sisters nor finely tipped as well. She laid her back against the rock softly and allowed the warmth to grace over here. Unlike her sisters, Love is more lean and delicate than Life’s more curvy figure or sisters Tranquility athletic build. She was born with pale skin dotted by tiny little freckles and thick curly red hair that ended just at her shoulders. Her eyes were large but not terrible as they were the most unique since their color was a mix of pink and red while her ears were a bit larger with fine points. She breathed in the scent of wild flowers and dusty earth. It was a peaceful lulling scent that made her think of home. 

It made her think of her sisters. Since, Her emergence her sisters Tranquility and Peace had been allowed to roam free from life’s domain though from the words of others. Her sister's work was fleeting as her own. She wondered how they all were. Life was forever tied with taking care of the tree of life and caring for the well of souls while Peace was often on earth trying to help humans ease their wars with little success. It was rare to actually see peace since her sister often wore many human disguises. And, Tranquility, well love had no idea where she was in the realms. She was as ever a free spirit and you wouldn’t find her in any place she didn’t want to be. It was why she was so hard to find. A stray petal rose with the wind and fell across her lap. She carefully picked it up, studied it and then let it go, allowing it to fall into the wind once more. 

Love leaned back against the rock and let out a sigh of pleasure as she basked in the sun. The peace felt nice and for a moment she let herself go and quickly fell asleep.

The sound of Compassion whinny was the first thing to wake her. That and the sound of a much deeper whinny. Love shot up searching the fields for compassion and found her stead being chased by a larger horse. A horse with a charcoal-black coat cracked with red lines and hooves of fire. Love eased herself down the rock towards compassion who was making it quite clear that she had no interest in interacting with the male for any reason. Her ears were pulled back while she pawed at the ground in a warning. “Easy girl.” Love whispered moving quickly to her side. Compassion snorted before Love eased her away drawing the mare back towards the way they came. The larger horse snorted trying to call her attention but Love kept Compassion moving until they were a good distance from him. Love rubbed along her neck calming the mare down before She eased herself onto her back. She was just about to leave when the horse once again appeared before them almost out of nowhere. He snorted and pawed at the ground bobbing his head up and down towards her. Love laughed rubbing Compassion's neck as she did.``Well, He’s determined.” Love watched as the bigger horse moved closer, his head a little too close to Compassion's own. Compassion’s ears went completely back and she nipped him. It was so quick Love couldn’t pull her away fast enough. The larger horse reared back clearly in pain from the sharp incisors that laid within her mouth. Love hissed jumped off of Compassions back and landed on the floor beside her. She reached out towards the massive horse who was clearly in pain and began to hum

“It’s alright...It’s ok.” 

The massive stallion bobbed his head back and forth before moving carefully towards Love. When her hand touched his nose, She could feel the heat radiating from him. It was quite intense making love wonder who this beautiful animal belonged to. Love titled her head a little but she could see no blood seeping from the skin. “No Blood but this should warn you big guy, don’t fuck with Compassion.” She advised before looking around the meadow. "Now, Where would your rider be, hum!? You couldn’t possibly manage to get here all by yourself.” The Stallion only pushed his head further into hand making her laugh once again. She was enjoying it’s company when she heard a deep voice call out from above her. 

“Ruin.”

Love looked up and caught the massive looming form of War as she stood at the ridge. He jumped his massive body taking the impact of hitting the floor quite well. Ruin didn’t raise his massive head but instead kept looking forward at love and compassion. Love however actually stood shocked at the Nephilim’s appearance. She had only seen him a far but now he was much closer. And, Boy was he a shocking imposing figure with his white hair and white eyes surrounded by scars. He excluded danger and maybe because of that did she feel a little fear. He seemed not to spot her as he moved at an incredible speed to guide his horse away from her and compassion. Ruin seemed to have another idea as he ran from War’s grip and around to Compassions side. Compassion snorted once again now using the classic pay no mind tactic to the Stallion. An inhuman growl sounded behind her causing Love to jump and turn towards the massive hybrid. He didn’t seem to look angry just mildly perturbed by the stallion. “What has gotten into him?” He questioned before moving towards Ruin once more to only be dodged once again. Love bit her lip to stop the laugh that was going to raise. It was quite interesting to see the game of tag between the two ancient beings. 

“I believe he finds interest in my companion.” She laughed, finally drawing War’s attention. War seemed to stiffen at her voice then standing tall and looking her firmly in the eyes as she was a new found threat. He seemed to be surprised at her prescenes.Love didn’t lie that kind of hurt knowing that he didn’t seem to notice her at all. Yes, She was small but she was not invisible. She stood taller then feeling as though she needed to gain his acknowledgement. He gave her a once over his eyes roaming over her body in a way that was clearly searching for weakness. No attraction which was something she didn’t particularly mind but would have rather had wanted. She smiled and cocked her hip out slightly allowing her leg to slip through the slit of her gown. He grew red at that action making her smile. “Since I know you got your attention. There is nothing wrong with your horse, Horseman. He is just like any other living being. Though, A determined one I can hope you will hold him back as we bid our leave. The council doesn’t take kindly to idling.” His eyes widened but before he could say a word.

She called for Compassion. The mare rushed by them both and came close to her side and with an ease she did not know she possessed her pulled herself onto her companion. Ruin stopped moving as well now noticing that his rider and his object of affection were now not paying him any heed. Ruin edged closer to War careful of his rider now. They both seemed to be in shock now. Love rubbed compassion’s neck and stated, "It was nice meeting one of the horsemen once again. I do hope to see you once again.” She bowed her head before kicking Compassion off and into a run. 

War stood surprised for a moment before turning towards ruin who now pulled at his cloak. He growled careful as he pulled it from ruin’s mouth. He mounted his horse quickly and clicked his tongue. “We must return to our mission, old friend.” Ruin who seemed to have other ideas reared his head whinnied and then took off after compassion. War let out a shout of surprise. “Ruin, What has become of you?” 

War struggled to steer the stallion back though his body was intent on going in Love’s same direction. “If we follow after them will you calm yourself.” He asked. Ruin pawed at the ground shaking his head up and down for a moment before he turned his head towards War. The horseman sighed feeling a bit peeved that he was being steered from what he was sent here to do, he followed after. 

Love let out a heavy sigh. That was an overall interesting experience. Her first horseman. Everything said about them had been right. He was intense and attractive but all the while a force of creation on it’s own. But, teasing him had been fun and she had hoped that maybe their paths crossed again. She would have a chance. When she returned to her portal, She saw no signs of the Horsemaster or his charges. But, Something was not right in the air. She searched the area around them searching for the difference in the air but nothing came into sight until an ear shattering scream broke through the air and a force like a train came at her causing her to fall into darkness. 


End file.
